Living Like This
by lovecamedown
Summary: [Future Peddie]. It's the December after graduation and Patricia and Eddie are tired of feeling suffocated by living in their family homes. So, throwing caution to the wind, they decide to move in together. Follow Patricia and Eddie during their first year of living together in this future one shot series, Living Like This.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** _I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this, so please let me know if you'd like to read more!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters related to it. _

* * *

><p><span>December After Graduation<span>

"I _hate_ living here. It's just awkward and frustrating and not good." Patricia grumbled in to her phone, holding it up to her ear as she slumped down on to her bed.

"Sorry it's proving crappy," Eddie was moving away from the closing fridge, holding his phone to his ear with his shoulder as he carried a plate in one hand and a glass of Coke in the other. "I wish I could be there with you."

Patricia sighed. "I hate to sound so cheesy, but I actually miss you, Miller."

"I miss you too," he replied sincerely, sitting down on his dad's sofa. Patricia wished she could see him right now; she just wanted to know the simple things, like what he was wearing and how his hair looked. She wanted to see his facial expressions and feel him holding her hand.  
>They weren't <em>too<em> far apart in terms of distance, but they were in different parts of England, and it always proved difficult. They were more than just a car drive or walk away from each other now. And when Patricia was drowning in her parent's world, and Eddie was completely bored of being stuck where he'd been the past two years, they both wanted nothing more than to be near each other. Because seeing each other made everything better.

When the September after graduation had come around, Patricia had stayed home with her parents to try to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. She had planned on getting a job; any job would do—just something to earn some money.  
>And Eddie had moved in with his dad, still in the same town he'd been in at Anubis House for two years now. He liked the town, and he loved his dad, but he felt like he was living in the past; like he was trapped there. He didn't want to live in his dad's world; he wanted to live in his own world, with just the one person that mattered most to him.<p>

"I'll come see you this weekend, yeah?" Eddie suggested through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Are you eating a sandwich? You couldn't have waited a few minutes so we could talk?"

Eddie laughed, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "A boy's gotta eat."

"You're always eating."

"Isn't it great?"

Patricia rolled her eyes before turning back to the situation at hand. "Aaaanyway… this weekend?"

"This weekend." Eddie clarified.

She nodded, even though no one could see her. "I'll see you then, then."

Eddie sighed happily and tipped his head back on to the back of the sofa. "I can't _wait _to see you."

"Me either."

* * *

><p>"Dad, can I talk to you about something?" Eddie asked, sitting opposite his dad at the kitchen table. Eric was enjoying a cup of tea, as usual at this time of day after school, and he looked up at Eddie without moving his head.<p>

"Of course, Edison. Anything."

Eddie looked down at the table for a moment, his arms resting on the wood and his knee tapping up and down nervously.

"I really love living here, dad," Eddie started hesitantly, still looking down. "And you know I really appreciate you letting me stay in England with you so I could be nearer Patricia."

"It's no problem, son; I love having you here."

"And I like being here, but I need to tell you that I…I just…," Eddie shook his head at his false start before finally looking up at his dad and raising his eyebrows nervously, starting his sentence again. "Even though it's not the farthest away I could be, it's really hard being away from Patricia, and I'm not really sure this is where I'm supposed to be. I feel like I should be making my own life now, you know? Like I've depended on you for so long and I want to be more…independent…and I know Patricia feels the same…"

"What are you saying?" Eric asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm saying that, I…I think I'm going to move out,"  
>His dad thought about this for a moment, staring at him thoughtfully, and then Eddie decided he needed to explain his plan a little more.<p>

"I have my job to sustain me, and Patricia has her job too, and I've really matured in the last year…"

"You want to move out with Miss Williamson?"  
>Eddie smiled slightly at his dad <em>still<em> calling Patricia by her last name, even after all this time, and he nodded. "Yeah. I haven't asked her yet, but… I think it's going to work."

"But… you're only eighteen, Edison! This is a big change…"

"I know, and I appreciate that it'll be hard. But I want to be independent, you know? I just…"

"…You feel ready?" His dad finished for him, looking at him knowingly.

Eddie let out a small, slightly nervous smile and nodded. "Yeah."

Eric exhaled slowly, looking down at the table, and he knitted his fingers together as they sat on the wood. And then, slowly, he started to nod. "Okay," he said slowly. "If you feel you're ready, then who am I to stop you. You have a job, Miss Williamson has a job…I think you'll be fine. But if it doesn't work out, you know you're always welcome back here, son."

Eddie grinned at his dad. "Thank you so much dad, thank you for understanding."

"Now, if I were you, I'd go and work out how to ask Patricia without scaring her off."

Laughing, Eddie stood up from the table. "Thanks."

"I'll get looking for flats!" Eric called after his son as he walked out the kitchen.

"Thanks dad!"

* * *

><p>Patricia couldn't help the ridiculous excitement bubbling up inside of her as she drove to the train station. Eddie was coming down from Liverpool to Oxford on the train, and he was due to arrive in ten minutes. She felt weird being this excited about something, but she just couldn't stop it, so she was beginning to embrace it instead.<p>

The car park was pretty empty, and as she found Eddie's platform at the station, she sat on a bench and looked around in anticipation.  
>Her phone buzzed in her pocket at the exact moment the train was due in, and she frowned as she read it.<p>

Eddie: _I'm here… where are you? _

_I'm here too…_

Eddie: _What? I don't see you… this platform is deserted._

_Wait… what platform are you on? _

Eddie: _Platform 3. _

Patricia huffed to herself as she scanned over the message thread from yesterday when Eddie told her the details of him arriving. The text _said_ "Platform 4", which was the platform she was currently sitting on.

_Your text said platform 4, doofus. _

Eddie: _Come and find me_

_I'll get lost! _

There was no reply to her text, so she rolled her eyes and stood up begrudgingly. She just wanted to see him; she wasn't bothered about being right today.

After another ten minutes, Patricia finally found her way to platform 3, and she looked around for her boyfriend. He was nowhere to be found.  
>Just as she was about to sigh in frustration and pull her phone out of her pocket, she heard a familiar voice from behind her.<p>

"Yacker!"

Patricia spun around quickly and grinned when she saw Eddie start running towards her.

"Eddie!" She couldn't help looking extremely excited as he came closer, dropped his suitcase and gathered her in his arms. He picked her up and spun her around and she held tight, a large smile spread across each one of her features.

"I missed you so much," Eddie put her down and looked at her, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. She was grinning up at him and he grinned back.

"I missed you too."

They hugged each other again, tighter this time, and Patricia pushed her face in to his chest. He smelled just like he always did, and felt better in her arms than she'd remembered. They hadn't seen each other in three weeks.

When they pulled away from each other again, Eddie kept her close and put her face in his hands. "Please, please kiss me." He begged, and Patricia smiled before leaning in and kissing him square on the lips just once.

Eddie sighed contentedly against her lips and rested his forehead on hers. "I've missed this."

She smiled. And then she leaned in and kissed him again, feeling him kiss her back straight away. Before she knew it, her hands were in his hair and they were one step closer to getting too carried away in the middle of a train station.

"We should go," Patricia said, pulling away and smiling at him.

"Yeah, we should." He walked over to his dropped suitcase and picked it up again, and then came back over to her, his arm over her shoulder. They walked back to the car together, arms around each other.

* * *

><p>"Yacker," Eddie got Patricia's attention as she walked past the spare bedroom in her house where he was standing. She stopped and looked through the doorway at him. "Can I…talk to you about something?" His palms were sweaty. He was a nervous wreck.<p>

"Yeah, sure." When she got inside, she closed the door and they sat down next to each other on the edge of Eddie's bed.

"Okay, so, I really don't want to freak you out by asking you this because I know we're only eighteen, and I—"

"You're not going to ask me to marry you, are you, weasel?" Patricia joked. Eddie grinned and looked down, shaking his head nervously.

"Not exactly," he laughed. "I know we've both been feeling kind of drowned in our parent's worlds since we left school, and I hate that you're feeling like it as well as me…so, I—I spoke to my dad the other day about it, and said to him how I'm sort of ready to be independent now…" Eddie hoped Patricia would follow, but she really wasn't.

"I'm not sure where you're going with this…" She looked at him tentatively.

"I'm just gonna go ahead and say it," He muttered, almost to himself, before looking up at her from under dark eyelashes. "I wanna move out with you."

Patricia didn't say anything. She didn't move.  
>She just stared at him, blinking a few times, and he bit his lip. He decided to try to explain himself.<p>

"Okay, please don't freak, just hear me out…you wouldn't have to live with your parents anymore, because I know you hate that, and I wouldn't have to live with my dad. We wouldn't have to live so far apart anymore; we'd get to see each other every day—no more expensive train tickets, no more long distance phone calls…we could have our own place, our own lives…"

A tiny smile slipped on to Patricia's lips and she looked at him. He looked unbelievably cute – as much as she'd never admit it out loud – when he was worried. Of _course_ she would want to move in with him. It was a no-brainer. For a moment, she considered tricking him in to thinking she was completely freaking out, but he just looked so scared and so cute that she couldn't help herself.

"If I say yes, will you stop babbling?" Patricia grinned at him, earning a large grin from him.

"So that's a yes? You'll move out with me?"

She nodded. "My parents aren't gonna like it, but I don't even care. _Yes_."

Eddie wrapped his arms around her and hugged her so tightly.

"You know this is probably going to end in disaster, right?" Patricia smirked.

Eddie shook his head, "no it won't. It's going to be amazing."

She smiled and he kissed her softly.

Just as they were deepening the kiss, Patricia heard the shrill sound of her mother's voice coming through the halls, calling her name.

Patricia rolled her eyes, forcing herself to pull away from Eddie. "Oh, how I'm going to miss living like this." She said sarcastically, standing up after giving Eddie one last kiss.

And after Patricia's mum gave her a lecture about keeping the bedroom door open when she was in there with Eddie, she turned around and smirked to herself. Because, little did her mum know, they were going to be sharing the same room in their _own place_ before she knew it.  
>Patricia couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she told her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Hey guys! So, as some of you may know, I also write a one-shot series called "Everything We Are". That series is mainly oneshots of Peddie at school, but I also love doing future oneshots; so I decided that it might be nice to do a more time-specific series by writing oneshots of Patricia and Eddie during their first year of living together! I'm excited to follow their adventures! :)_

_Please let me know if you think I should carry on this series - I'm not sure if I'm going to have much time for it; so if there aren't any readers, I probably won't continue. :)_

_Love :* xxx_


	2. The First Morning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House of Anubis.

* * *

><p>It was another month before Eddie and his dad finally found a flat that was half-decent and within his and Patricia's price range (which wasn't much, admittedly).<p>

The flat was in a three-floored house that had been converted in to three separate apartments; Eddie and Patricia's place was the one on the second floor. It had one bedroom, a kitchen/diner, a living room and a bathroom. Everything they needed right now.

On their first day, they unpacked a lot of boxes but, somehow, the amount of boxes that needed to be unpacked just wouldn't go down. There always seemed to be at least ten more to empty out.  
>The kitchen and living room were still full of many boxes, and their fridge wasn't even on yet. They'd had to put the milk out on the windowsill to keep it cold overnight, and the only other food they had was eggs.<p>

In the living room, all that was there was the sofa that Eddie's dad had bought for them – it had been delivered the afternoon of their arrival – and a small TV still in its box, along with many other piles of belongings, boxed and unboxed.

When Patricia woke up in the morning on their mattress – still on the floor of their new bedroom, the bed frame having not been assembled yet – her stomach rumbled right away. She took a deep breath in and let her eyes focus to the room around her. Picking up her phone to look at the time, she realised it was only 6am. It was still dark outside, and she groaned quietly to herself.

As she rolled over, she completely forgot that Eddie was lying right next to her and ended up kneeing him in the stomach. Hard.  
>He awoke with a jolt and his eyes clenched closed as he grasped his stomach, letting out a groan.<p>

"Sorry!" Patricia whispered. "I didn't mean to do that…I forgot you were there…"

Eddie rolled on to his back, his eyes still closed. "What time is it?" His voice was raspy and strained as he almost doubled over in pain.

Patricia bit her lip for a moment before moving closer and brushing some hair off of his sleepy face. "Go back to sleep." She whispered, kissing him on the forehead. He smiled through the pain-induced lines on his forehead and pulled the duvet up to his neck.

"Good morning, by the way." He mumbled sleepily.

She smiled and pecked his lips, because she couldn't resist. "I'll see you when you get up."

When she pushed herself out of bed, she realised how incredibly cold it was. The heating in the flat hadn't been turned on yet, and she didn't even know how to do it; so instead, she went to the first clothes box she found and pulled out one of Eddie's hoodies to wear.

Keeping her shoulders up and her hands tucked in to the sleeves of the hoody, she shuffled to the kitchen and promptly sighed at the mess in there as she switched the light on. She was so hungry; she managed to find a frying pan, a wooden spoon, some plastic plates and some eggs in one of the boxes. The milk on the windowsill was brought inside, and she started on making some scrambled eggs with a glass of milk to go with it. What she really wanted was some cereal and tea, or even some toast and coffee. They really needed to do some food shopping.

Within five minutes, the eggs were ready and Patricia tipped them on to her plastic plate after managing to find a rogue fork in one of the drawers. There was nowhere to sit, so she had to push herself up to sit on the counter and eat her eggs.

Ten minutes later, a sleepy Eddie came walking through the door, hands running through his brown hair.

"We need to do some food shopping," he commented sleepily. He yawned. "And unpacking."

"Why are you up? I told you to go back to sleep."

Eddie shrugged and smirked at her, walking over to where she was still sitting on the counter. "The pain of where you kicked me in the stomach kept me up."

Patricia bit her lip. "Sorry about that."

"S'alright," he shrugged. He placed his hands gently on her legs. "But please remember I'm in the bed next to you every morning from now on, yeah?"

Patricia smirked. "I can do that."

"Good." He grinned and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him just once before pulling her lips away and resting her forehead on his. Bringing her hands up to the back of his neck, she played with the ends of his hair and watched as he smiled, his eyes still closed.

"Are you hungry?" Patricia mumbled. "I can make you some eggs…"

Eddie wrinkled his nose. "I really don't feel like eggs right now, but…I guess it's our only choice. Shopping trip today, though, yeah?"

"Never thought I'd hear you _ask_ for a shopping trip, Miller."

"I'd ask for a _food_ shopping trip anytime."

Patricia grinned at him and leaned in to kiss him again. This time they kissed for longer, and soon Eddie's hands were on her waist and Patricia's fingers were tangled in his brown hair. If she thought it was tousled when he walked in five minutes ago, she'd been wrong; now it was _really_ tousled. Just how she liked it.

But she wasn't paying attention to his hair; only to what they were doing.

"I love you." Eddie mumbled, pulling away for some desperately needed air.

"I love you too," Patricia smiled at him and gave him one last kiss on the lips before pushing him out of the way and jumping off the counter.

"Um, who said I was done kissing you?" Eddie joked, a playful smirk tugging on the ends of her lips.

She paused for a moment and looked at him, the saucepan in her hand and her eyebrows raised. "Did you _want_ me to make you breakfast so we can go get some proper food…?"

He nodded, still smirking, "touché."

Another ten minutes passed and Patricia had made her second batch of scrambled eggs of the morning. Eddie leaned against the worktop next to the cooker and watched her as she poured the eggs in to the pan.

He leaned over the heat and watched as she started to stir them around. But then she brought her arm up and pushed him back.  
>"Get back," she said, "you're gonna burn yourself."<br>For a moment, Eddie smiled fondly at her and then continued to watch the eggs sizzle away, but from a distance this time. And soon, she was pouring the food on to a plate and handing it to him.

"Thanks," he grinned.

"You're welcome. I owed you for kneeing you in the stomach, anyway."

* * *

><p>As soon as the couple had washed up their plastic plates and stray cutlery, they got dressed and headed for the supermarket.<p>

It was a large supermarket on the outskirts of town, and if Eddie hadn't been with her Patricia would most likely have gotten herself lost in there.

"Come on, Yacker, _please_?"

"No, we're not getting the animal crackers. We have a budget here, and we need to get some proper food before we blow it all!"

"Animal crackers _are_ proper food!" Eddie argued, his voice whiny like a child.

Patricia rolled her eyes, continuing to push the trolley down the aisle of cereal and biscuits. "Fine. Just _one packet_, okay? As a celebration of our new place."

Eddie grinned excitedly and kissed her on the cheek before heading off in the direction of the animal crackers. "I love you!" he called over his shoulder.

Smiling, she rolled her eyes and waited in front of the next aisle for him to come back.

Another hour later (Eddie had asked for more stupid, expensive kids stuff, of course), they finally finished their essentials shopping with only £1 of their budget remaining.

"Dude, how expensive does food have to be?" Eddie asked, raising an eyebrow at the receipt in his hand as they walked out to his car.

"Apparently this is the cheapest shop in town, too."

"Well, it's crazy."

"This is real life, Weasel. Did you not realise things in the real world cost money?" She quipped.

Eddie rolled his eyes playfully and pulled her in to his side, his arm around her shoulder. She was still pushing the trolley full of their now-bagged food.

And the rest of the day was spent unpacking, eating the animal crackers Eddie had insisted on buying, talking about the next few months ahead of them and looking through cook books.

It was the weekend now, but in a couple of days, their jobs started again and they'd have to get on with real life. Patricia worked Monday to Thursday, Eddie worked Monday to Friday, and they planned on sharing the cooking duties together.

It was going to be weird, living like this; cooking with or for each other, working in the day and then coming home to their own place and their own space. It was going to be different, but a good different.

Finally, things were starting to change. For the better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_YOU GUYS ROCK. Seriously, the first chapter of this story got amazing reviews - so many more than I'd expected - and thank you SO much for that:') It made me so happy. I wouldn't be continuing this story if it wasn't for the reviewers and readers of chapter 1 _

_I hope you guys liked this chapter just as much as the first, if not more! Sorry it's a little short. It's not as good as I'd hoped it would be but I wanted to do a chapter on their first morning together and I figured, hey, that should probably go on as the first proper chapter:') So now we can be on with more chapters after this one!_

_Thank you for reading and reviewing! _

_Love :* xxx_

**_PS. I'm on Tumblr now! The link is on my profile :)_**


End file.
